Kevin Keller (comics)
Kevin Keller is a fictional character in the Archie Comics universe. He premiered in Veronica #202, published in September 2010. Kevin is the first openly gay character in Archie Comics history. Character description and history In Keller's initial storyline, "Isn't It Bromantic?", Veronica expresses interest in dating Kevin but he is uninterested. As he and Jughead bond over their mutual love of food, Kevin explains that he does not want to date Veronica because he is gay. Kevin also bonds with Betty Cooper and they become best friends. Archie Comics co-CEO Jon Goldwater explained that including an openly gay character is a way to keep the world of Archie Comics inclusive and updated. "Archie's hometown of Riverdale has always been a safe world for everyone. It just makes sense to have an openly gay character in Archie comic books." Veronica writer Dan Parent concurred, saying "It shows that Riverdale is in the 21st century." Keller returned in Veronica #205 and headlined his own 4-issue miniseries, Kevin Keller, beginning in June 2011. The new series focused on Keller's life before he arrived in Riverdale, including his struggles in junior high school. It also establishes that he is an Army brat and introduces the characters Wendy and William, friends whom Keller had been previously seen texting. In July 2011 Archie Comics announced that Keller would star in his own ongoing solo title, also titled Kevin Keller. The new series debuted in February 2012. Reportedly Keller will become president of his high school class but will also face "adversity". Keller also appeared as an adult in 2012 in the title Life with Archie, which featured Kevin's wedding. Kevin's story began in issue #16, published in January 2012. Readers learned that Kevin will meet his future husband, Clay, in a military hospital after Keller is wounded while serving in the United States Armed Forces. Response Kevin Keller's first appearance in Veronica #202 proved so popular that the issue sold out, prompting Archie Comics to issue a reprint for the first time in its history. Gay & Lesbian Alliance Against Defamation then-president Jarrett Barrios praised Kevin's creation. "It’s thrilling to see Riverdale High welcome its first openly gay student, and give readers a window into the lives of gay youth today. As images of gay and transgender people become more frequent on TV and in film, people are embracing and expect to see images of our community across media platforms, including comic books." Parent was nominated for a GLAAD Media Award in 2011 for creating Kevin. Parent has reported that fan reaction to Keller has been overwhelmingly favorable. "Not everybody's particularly happy about it, but from where I'm sitting it's been about 98% positive." He has noted the number of gay fans who have approached him at personal appearances to express their appreciation and explain what a difference a character like Keller would have made to them as they were growing up. Notes External links *Archie Comics Category:Comics characters introduced in 2010 Category:Fictional gay males Category:Archie Comics characters Category:LGBT characters in comics